1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods for collecting, storing and treating biological samples such as blood are generally disclosed.
2. Related Art
Dried blood spots provide for a method of biosampling where fresh blood samples taken from a patient are blotted on to a substrate (e.g., Guthrie card, filter paper) and dried for future processing and/or analysis (e.g., disease screening). For example, the dried blood spots can be archived for long-term storage at room temperature and, at a later time, may serve as a source of biomolecules such as nucleic acids, proteins, lipids, or metabolites for further analysis by methods such as DNA sequencing, PCR, immunoassays, or high performance liquid chromatography.